wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
SG Ranks Music
these rankings suck ngl and they're basically just a time capsule at this point Key Adore Love Like Mixed Meh Dislike Hate Die All-Time (Very Outdated, Mostly) No Closer To Heaven (The Wonder Years) Suburbia I've Given You All And Now I'm Nothing (The Wonder Years) The Greatest Generation (The Wonder Years) The Upsides (The Wonder Years) Siberia (Lights) Little Machines (Lights) Symphony Soldier (The Cab) Take This to Your Grave (Fall Out Boy) Fast Times at Barrington High (The Academy Is...) Born to Die (Lana Del Rey) Whisper War (The Cab) Blue Skies, Broken Hearts, Next 12 Exits (The Ataris) Ultraviolence (Lana Del Rey) Where Have All The Merrymakers Gone? (Harvey Danger) Won't Be Pathetic Forever (The Wonder Years) Whatever And Ever Amen (Ben Folds Five) Selfies on Kodachrome (Postmodern Jukebox) Everything Sucks (Descendents) Nimrod (Green Day) Join Us (They Might Be Giants) Clubbin' With Grandpa (Postmodern Jukebox) Sucker (Charli XCX) American Idiot (Green Day) Milo Goes to College (Descendents) The Family Jewels (Marina and the Diamonds) Folie a Deux (Fall Out Boy) You're Gonna Miss It All (Modern Baseball) ¡Dos! (Green Day) Maybe This Place is the Same and We're Just Changing (Real Friends) ¡Uno! (Green Day) From Under the Cork Tree (Fall Out Boy) ¡Tré! (Green Day) Enema of the State (Blink-182) Pure Heroine (Lorde) Collide With The Sky (Pierce the Veil) Punk Goes Pop 5 (Various "Artists") American Idiot (Green Day) Letterbomb Homecoming St. Jimmy Holiday Jesus of Suburbia She's A Rebel Boulevard of Broken Dreams American Idiot Give Me Novacaine Whatsername Are We The Waiting Extraordinary Girl Wake Me Up When September Ends Bleed American (Jimmy Eat World) If You Don't, Don't The Authority Song Sweetness The Middle Your House My Sundown Bleed American A Praise Chorus Cautioners Hear You Me Get It Faster Blue Skies, Broken Hearts, Next 12 Exits (The Ataris) San Dimas High School Football Rules Losing Streak Life Makes No Sense I Won't Spend Another Night Alone Choices In Spite Of The World Better Way Answer 1*15*96 Angry Nerd Rock Broken Promise Ring Your Boyfriend Sucks My Hotel Year The Last Song I Will Ever Write About A Girl Born to Die - The Paradise Edition (Lana Del Rey) National Anthem Dark Paradise Carmen Blue Jeans Lolita Off to the Races Body Electric This Is What Makes Us Girls American Gods and Monsters Diet Mountain Dew Radio Million Dollar Man Blue Velvet Bel Air Ride Cola Without You Born to Die Video Games Summertime Sadness Lucky Ones Yayo Clubbin' With Grandpa (Postmodern Jukebox) Talk Dirty Pompeii Team Drunk In Love Burn Sweater Weather Careless Whisper Dark Horse We Found Love Chandelier Fancy All of Me Like a Prayer Birthday Collide With The Sky (Pierce The Veil) Hold On Till May One Hundred Sleepless Nights Props and Mayhem Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears I'm Low On Gas And You Need a Jacket Tangled in the Great Escape A Match Into Water May These Noises Startle You In Your Sleep Tonight Hell Above The First Punch Bulls in the Bronx King For a Day ¡Dos! (Green Day) Ashley Lazy Bones Baby Eyes Wow! That's Loud Stray Heart Stop When The Red Lights Flash Amy Fuck Time Lady Cobra Makeout Party Wild One See You Tonight Nightlife Enema of the State (blink-182) What's My Age Again? The Party Song Going Away to College Don't Leave Me Dumpweed Aliens Exist Mutt Dysentery Gary Wendy Clear Adam's Song All The Small Things Anthem Everything Sucks (Descendents) Thank You She Loves Me Hateful Notebook I Won't Let Me We This Place Grand Theme Sick-O-Me When I Get Old I'm The One Rotting Out Everything Sucks Caught Coffee Mug Doghouse Eunuch Boy The Family Jewels (Marina and the Diamonds) Seventeen Girls Oh No! Hollywood Are You Satisfied? Shampain Guilty Hermit the Frog The Family Jewels Numb The Outsider Mowgli's Road Obsessions I Am Not a Robot Rootless Fast Times at Barrington High (The Academy Is...) Coppertone Beware! Cougar! Paper Chase One More Weekend Crowded Room Rumored Nights After the Last Midtown Show His Girl Friday The Test Automatic Eyes Summer Hair = Forever Young About a Girl Folie à Deux (Fall Out Boy) 20 Dollar Nose Bleed West Coast Smoker 27 She's My Winona I Don't Care (Coffee's For Closers) Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet Tiffany Blews The (Shipped) Gold Standard Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes w.a.m.s. America's Suitehearts What A Catch Donnie Fountains of Wayne (Fountains of Wayne) Barbara H. Survival Car Leave The Biker Joe Rey Sink To The Bottom Radiation Vibe Please Don't Rock Me Tonight Sick Day Everything's Ruined She's Got a Problem I've Got a Flair You Curse At Girls From Under the Cork Tree (Fall Out Boy) Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" XO Sugar, We're Goin' Down Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year Dance, Dance Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song) Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) 7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen) Of All The Gin Joints In All The World Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner Froot (Marina and the Diamonds) Blue Forget Savages I'm A Ruin Froot Can't Pin Me Down Happy Better Than That Immortal Weeds Solitaire Gold The Greatest Generation (The Wonder Years) Cul-de-sac I Just Want To Sell Out My Funeral Teenage Parents Chaser The Bastards, The Vultures, The Wolves We Could Die Like This An American Religion (FSF) The Devil In My Bloodstream Dismantling Summer Passing Through a Screen Door There, There A Raindance in Traffic Madelyn Infinity On High (Fall Out Boy) Hum Hallelujah This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race You're Crashing, But You're No Wave Thnks fr th Mmrs "The Take Over, The Breaks Over" Thriller I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And None On My Fingers Fame < Infamy Bang The Doldrums The Carpal Tunnel Of Love Golden The (After) Life Of The Party I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You) Join Us (They Might Be Giants) Can't Keep Johnny Down The Lady and The Tiger Judy Is Your Viet Nam You Don't Like Me Old Pine Box Canajoharie When Will You Die Spoiler Alert In Fact Never Knew Love 2082 Let Your Hair Hang Down Celebration Protagonist You Probably Get That A Lot Cloisonne Three Might Be Duende Dog Walker Little Machines (Lights) Slow Down Speeding How We Do It Running With the Boys Don't Go Home Without Me From All Sides Oil and Water Lucky Ones Muscle Memory Same Sea Meteorites Portal Child Up We Go Maybe This Place Is the Same and We're Just Changing (Real Friends) I Think I'm Moving Forward Sixteen Old Book To: My Old Self ...And We're Just Changing Spread Me All Over Illinois I Don't Love You Anymore Short Song Cover You Up Maybe This Place Is the Same... Summer Loose Ends Milo Goes to College (Descendents) Hope Bikeage Kabuki Girl Suburban Home Statue of Liberty Marriage I'm Not a Punk M 16 Jean Is Dead Catalina I'm Not a Loser Myage I Wanna Be a Bear Parents Tonyage Nimrod (Green Day) The Grouch Jinx Haushinka All the Time Uptight Reject Prosthetic Head Nice Guys Finish Last Scattered Last Ride In Platypus (I Hate You) Take Back Walking Alone Hitchin' a Ride Worry Rock Redundant King for a Day Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) No Closer To Heaven (The Wonder Years) Cigarettes & Saints I Wanted So Badly To Be Brave Stained Glass Ceilings A Song For Ernest Hemingway I Don't Like Who I Was Then Thanks For The Ride You In January Cardinals Palm Reader Slow Dancing With San Andreas A Song For Patsy Cline The Bluest Things On Earth Brothers & Punk Goes Pop 5 (Various Artists) Girls Just Want to Have Fun Paradise Somebody That I Used to Know Billie Jean Glad You Came Grenade We Found Love Payphone Boyfriend Call Me Maybe Ass Back Home Mercy Some Nights Pure Heroine (Lorde) No Better Ribs Team The Love Club Bravado 400 Lux Buzzcut Season Glory And Gore Tennis Court Royals White Teeth Teens Still Sane Swingin Party A World Alone Million Dollar Bills Biting Down Selfies on Kodachrome (Postmodern Jukebox) Anaconda Stacy's Mom I Want It That Way I'm Not The Only One Habits Steal My Girl Love Me Harder The Heart Wants What It Wants The Greatest Love of All Straight Up Blank Space Jealous Titanium Roar Shake It Off Siberia (Lights) Everybody Breaks a Glass Fourth Dimension Where the Fence is Low Banner Suspension Heavy Rope Cactus in the Valley Flux and Flow Timing is Everything Peace Sign Toes Siberia And Counting... Day One Suburbia I've Given You All And Now I'm Nothing (The Wonder Years) And Now I'm Nothing Hoodie Weather Coffee Eyes Summers in PA My Life as a Pigeon My Life as Rob Gordon Local Man Ruins Everything Woke Up Older Don't Let Me Cave In Came Out Swinging You Made Me Want to Be a Saint Suburbia I Won't Say The Lord's Prayer I've Given You All Sucker (Charli XCX) London Queen Hanging Around Famous Breaking Up Break The Rules Caught in the Middle Sucker Body of My Own Need Ur Love Die Tonight Doing It Boom Clap Gold Coins Symphony Soldier (The Cab) Grow Up and Be Kids Bad Temporary Bliss Living Louder Another Me La La Intoxicated Animal Angel With A Shotgun Lovesick Fool Her Love Is My Religion Endlessly Take This to Your Grave (Fall Out Boy) Chicago Is So Two Years Ago Homesick at Space Camp The Pros and Cons of Breathing Calm Before The Storm The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today Grenade Jumper Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash You Were Her Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy Dead On Arrival Saturday Tell Me I'm Pretty (Cage The Elephant) Cold Cold Cold Portuguese Knife Fight Punchin' Bag Sweetie Little Jean Cry Baby That's Right Too Late To Say Goodbye How Are You True Mess Around Trouble ¡Tré! (Green Day) Dirty Rotten Bastards 99 Revolutions Sex, Drugs, & Violence X-Kid Amanda Little Boy Named Train 8th Avenue Serenade Missing You Walk Away Drama Queen Brutal Love The Forgotten Ultraviolence (Lana Del Rey) Brooklyn Baby Florida Kilos West Coast Old Money Money Power Glory Black Beauty Fucked My Way Up To The Top Ultraviolence Is This Happiness Guns And Roses Cruel World Pretty When You Cry Sad Girl Shades of Cool The Other Woman ¡Uno! (Green Day) Kill The DJ Stay The Night Loss of Control Carpe Diem Rusty James Nuclear Family Oh Love Angel Blue Sweet 16 Troublemaker Let Yourself Go Fell For You The Upsides (The Wonder Years) Hostels & Brothels It's Never Sunny In South Philadelphia New Years Eve With Carl Weathers This Party Sucks Everything I Own Fits In This Backpack Washington Square Park I Was Scared And I'm Sorry All My Friends Are In Bar Bands My Last Semester We Won't Bury You Melrose Diner Logan Circle: A New Hope Logan Circle Dynamite Shovel Hey Thanks Utopia Parkway (Fountains of Wayne) Troubled Times It Must Be Summer Denise Laser Show The Valley of Malls Red Dragon Tattoo Lost In Space Go, Hippie Amity Gardens Senator's Daughter Utopia Parkway Prom Theme Hat And Feet A Fine Day For A Parade Welcome Interstate Managers (Fountains of Wayne) Little Red Light Hung Up On You Mexican Wine Bought For a Song Peace And Love Hey Julie Valley Winter Song Fire Island Bright Future In Sales No Better Place Yours And Mine Supercollider Halley's Waitress All Kinds of Time Stacy's Mom Hackensack Whatever And Ever Amen (Ben Folds Five) Battle of Who Could Care Less Kate Steven's Last Night In Town One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces Song for the Dumped Selfless, Cold, and Composed Evaporated Fair Smoke Cigarette Brick Missing the War Where Have All The Merrymakers Gone? (Harvey Danger) Carlotta Valdez Terminal Annex Flagpole Sitta Old Hat Private Helicopter Jack The Lion Problems and Bigger Ones Woolly Muffler Radio Silence Wrecking Ball Whisper War (The Cab) Take My Hand Risky Business This City Is Contagious That '70s Song High Hopes In Velvet Ropes Zzzzz Vegas Skies One Of Those Nights Can You Keep A Secret? Bounce I'll Run I'm A Wonder Won't Be Pathetic Forever (The Wonder Years) You're Not Salinger. Get Over It. Solo & Chewy: Holdin' It Down Won't Be Pathetic Forever Mike Kennedy Is A Bad Friend You're Gonna Miss It All (Modern Baseball) Your Graduation Apartment Two Good Things Fine, Great Going To Bed Now Rock Bottom Broken Cash Machine Charlie Black Timmy Bowers Pothole Notes The Old Gospel Choir